Fiendish Rituals
by Elizabeth D. O'Connell
Summary: Just when Brennan's old friend comes into town for a visit a man starts killing young girls in strange ritualistic ways. Can Brennan's friend help find the killer?


**Author's Note:**

**Some of you may recognize this story. That's because I posted another version of it some time ago. It was well liked but unfortunately there came a period where I just could update it. After a few months I took it down just because it was so bad. Anyways I completely restarted it and here is the first chapter. A few things have changed, mostly the fact that Ophelia is now Russian. I happen to like this version a lot more already. Anyways I'll try to update it about once a week but don't be holding your breath, haha.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except Ophelia R. Starkova.**

---------------------

She was beautiful, and perfect. Shiny dark hair fell like a waterfall down her back. Her movements were controlled but elegant. He had been watching her carefully for a week now, and she had no idea he was there. Yes, she was exactly perfect, the perfect offering to his lord.

He couldn't wait, but he would have to. Watching her walk around the mall with a group of her friends he knew he couldn't afford to snatch her away quite yet. Soon though, soon he would have her for his gift to his lord. He'd already picked out the perfect place to do it too. He couldn't wait, he bit is lip in anticipation until it bled. It would all soon be perfect.

---------------------

The sun shone through the large windows of the Ronald Reagan National Airport. Special Agent Seeley Booth pulled his sunglasses out of his breast pocket where he had put them earlier. Putting them on he turned to look at the shorter woman by his side, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She seemed to be unaware that he was staring at her, but Booth caught her as she looked slyly up at him from the corner of her eye.

"Bones?" He spoke to her. Brennan studiously ignored him and continued to look at the monitor that displayed incoming flights. "Bones, I know you can hear me, it isn't that load out here." Booth was then bumped in the shoulder by a man carrying a large suitcase. "It is however that crowded." He mumbled under his breath out of agitation.

Brennan sighed before finally taking her eyes off the monitor to look at the man beside her. "What, Booth?"

"Nothing really but maybe you could tell me why I'm at a busy airport at..." He stopped to look at his watch. "... 10:37 in the morning on a Saturday?"

Brennan sighed again as she turned back to the flickering screen. "You're the only person I know who's car was big enough."

"Okay, I'll bite, why do you need a big car?" Booth too turned to the monitor, although he had no idea what he was looking for.

"Bite what?" Brennan gave him a confused look and Booth sighed inwardly, rubbing his jaw before he answered.

"Nevermind, just why do you need my car?" One day he swore he was going to sit her down for some slang lessons, her ignorance was starting to get ridiculous.

"Ophelia's coming for a visit." Brennan said as though that should explain it all. Booth waited a few minutes, hopeing wistfully that she would start to make sense. She was behaving quite oddly today. She'd called him up at 9:00 that morning frantically telling him she needed to get to the airport. He'd dutifully picked her up 20 minutes later, and didn't even think to ask what this was all about. She'd been pretty much silent all morning though, barely saying hello to him.

"Okay, Bones, we seem to be having a comunication problem, you seem to think I can suddenly read you mind. Sorry to tell you but that just isn't possible." He was interuppted briefly by Brennan muttering 'Of course not' under her breath. "Now what is going on, who's Ophelia?"

"Ophelia Starkova is a, friend, of mine from a couple of years back." Brennan paused to gauge Booth's reaction but he remained blank faced. "She mentioned that she was coming up to take a vacation a couple of weeks ago. I'd planned on picking her up by myself this morning but then I remembered something that would make that impossible this morning."

"Your car not working right?" Booth asked.

"No. Opehlia has a packing problem. I remember when we were on a one month dig in northern China she had six suitcases. Six very large suitcases. I expect her to have brought at least three with her for her two week stay, and my car just isn't big enough." Brennan had begun looking from her watch to the screen announcing incoming flights, repeatedly. "Her plane was suppose to be here at 10:30, it's late."

"Chill, Bones, it's just a few minutes late, I would have been surprised if it had been on time. But this is what you asked me here for? To shuffle luggage?" He frowned at her but it was hard because she looked quite a bit silly looking up and down at her watch.

"What? You weren't doing anything else were you?" Just then a scratchy intercom announced that Flight 3789 from O'Hare in Chicago was now unloading at gate 37B. "That's her flight! Ophelia works at the Field Museum in Chicago." She explained to a Booth who really couldn't care less. Brennan moved forward, shoving her way through the crowd to get to the gate. She'd just pushed her way between two tall Swedes, Booth close on her heel calling for her to slow down, when a clear voice with a slight Russian accent called out, "Tempe!". Turning slightly to the left Brennan caught a glimpse at her friend for the first time in a few years.

The russian anthroplogist hadn't changed much. She was still six feet tall and still skinny as a stick. Her thick, honey colored hair had grown out to about half way down her back but he blue eyes still sparkled brightly when she smiled. The two finally reached each other through the crowd and Brennan was surprised to be swept up in a huge hug by her larger friend. "Oh Temp, I have missed you my friend!".

"Yeah, me too. It's great to have you here Ophelia." Brennan was released from the death-hug and was looking up at her smiling friend. "You look good."

"Yes, you too Tempe." Focusing her eyes to the left and slightly above Brennan's head she asked, "And this? A friend?"

"Um, yes, kinda." Taking a breath Brennan turned to be able to face both at the same time and began the introductions. "Ophelia, this is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. Booth this is Dr. Ophelia R. Starkova."

"It's a pleasure." Booth said holding out his hand for Ophelia to shake. Taking his hand and pumping it energetically, she smiled at him brightly as she said. "Yes, you can carry my bags." She then proceeded to lead the way to the baggage claim, speaking over her shoulder at the flabbergasted Booth. "I brought 3 with me and I'm afraid that they are a bit on the large side."

Brennan paused briefly at Booth's side to whisper to him "I told you so.", before following after Ophelia. After a beat Booth too followed after the women.

----------------------

**Author's Note, again:**

**Mwahahaha, first chapter is done! Yesh! More action next chapter I promise. Anyways see that little button down there, to the left? CLICK IT! and review plz. Reviews thrill, excite, and motivate me.**


End file.
